Music aboard Voyager
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'I'm a hologram'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and Star Trek: Voyager.**

* * *

**Music aboard Voyager**

**Tom Paris enters the holodeck aboard USS Voyager.**

"Computer. Activate program 997 Omega 881." says Tom in a clear voice.

The holo-simulation of Miley's bedroom appear and a few seconds later holo-Miley and holo-Lilly.

"Oh, mornin' to ya, Tom." says a cheerful Miley with her southern accent.

"Hi, Tom!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Hi, ladies! How do you feel today?" says Tom.

"We're perfect, right, Lils?" says Miley.

"My heart would be jumpin' with joy, if I had one. I mean, I'm just a computer-program." says Lilly with a small laugh.

"That's a 'yes' for sure." says Miley. "And you...do you feel okey, Tom?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine, thanks. I've been thinking and Miley, you and I should have a small concert for some of the ship's crew. Right here on this holodeck on Friday night. What do you say?" says Tom.

"That could be fun. Doin' a concert could be a way for me to almost feel like a real human made out of flesh and blood. We're doin' the concert, Tom." says Miley.

"We should begin rehearsals as soon as possible." says Tom. "I'm not even sure what instrument I should play."

"I remember that you were pretty good on electric guitars..." says Miley with a friendly wink.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can get started on that rehearsal." says Lilly. Computer, deact..."

"Wait, Lilly! Aren't you goin' to be in the band too?" says Tom.

"I don't play any instrument and I can't hold a tune in a fuckin' bucket." says Lilly.

"You're a holo-character. I can rewrite you so you'd have a perfect singing voice." says Tom.

"I know that I'm a hologram. You made me self-aware, remember? Though I don't want any rewrites, since then I wouldn't be like the real Lilly. She couldn't sing." says Lilly.

"I agree with Lilly. I want her to be like the real Lilly. Exactly as I remember her. No changes or rewrites, please." says Miley.

"Okey! Just a suggestion, nothing else." says Tom.

"See you later, Smiley Miley!" says Lilly. "I'll let you get started with the rehearsal-thing now. Computer, deactivate Lilly-hologram."

Holo-Lilly disappear.

"Bye, Lils!" says Miley.

"Okey, let's begin!" says Tom.

"Sure! Computer. Miley's music instruments, holo-program add-on 224 Zumba Nova." says Miley.

15 holographic instrument cases appear, only three of them which Tom is able to identify.

Miley open one of the cases and pull out a dark-blue Les Paul custom and throw it to Tom. "I think you should use this." says Miley.

"Thanks!" says Tom.

"I remember that you played one of these the first time we met." says Miley.

"That's true, Miley. Let's get started. Computer, 21st century concert-stage, popstar-style." says Tom.

The room transform into a concert-stage.

"Pink Fender Stratocaster with black / silver custom-style pickguard, please." says Miley.

A Pink Fender Stratocaster with black / silver custom-style pickguard appear in Miley's hand.

"Activate Hannah Montana subroutines." says Miley. Her appearance change from Miley to Hannah.

"Computer, activate add-on 239 Pi Alpha." says Tom.

Holographic band-members appear along with their instruments.

"Let's play something that almost everyone know and love. Elvis Presley's 'Suspicious Mind'. Okey?" says Hannah.

"Sure, Miley, eh...I mean Hannah." says Tom.

They all start to play and Hannah sing as well.

Harry Kim enter the holodeck, saxophone in hand.

"Harry." says Tom.

"Sorry, Tom. I didn't know that you were in here." says Harry.

"That's okey, man. Hannah and I were just in the middle of rehearsals here." says Tom. "We're doin' a little concert on Friday."

"Here's a thought pulled right out of the sky!" says Hannah. "Your friend has a saxophone and I assume that he can play it...so I'd say that he should play with us."

"Good idea, Hannah. Harry Kim here is an awesome saxophone-player. Wanna join our band, Harry?" says Tom.

"Sure!" says Harry as he walk up to join Tom, Hannah and the band on the big stage.

"Let's do the same song again. Once again, from the beginning." says Hannah.

They all begin to play again and Hannah sings.

On Friday.

Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, Lt Torres, Seven, the Doctor and several others have gathered to see the concert. Holo-Lilly is there too, of course.

"Officers, crewmembers and others. Welcome to the first Hannah-concert in the 24th century. My friend Miley aka Hannah Montana, as well as my other friend Harry Kim and of course me myself, we're all happy that you're here to listen to us tonight." says Tom with a smile.

"Let's rock!" says Hannah. "This song's called 'Eternal Love' and is written in honor of my best friend Lilly Truscott."

Tom, Harry, Hannah and the band begin to play, Miley sings too.

After the concert.

"Miss Hannah Montana, it was a wonderful concert." says Captain Janeway.

"Thanks, captain." says Hannah.

"You're a star." says Captain Janeway as she shake Hannah's hand.

A few minutes later when Tom, Hannah and Lilly are alone in the holodeck.

"Computer. Miley subroutines, please." says Hannah. She transform back into Miley. "One of the good things about being a holo-girl. To switch from Hannah Montana to Miley Stewart is a work of a few seconds now."

Lilly giggle at Miley's cute joke.

"Computer, Miley's bedroom, please." says Lilly.

The holographic version of Miley's bedroom appear.

"I gotta go. My woman's waitin' for me. Promised to take her to the messhall for a drink after the concert. Bye!" says Tom as he walk towards the door.

"Bye, Tom!" says Miley and Lilly.

**The End.**


End file.
